A Christmas to Remember
by MegEvans1983
Summary: AU: it's three years later, and Sam / Andy are married. It's Christmas time, and Andy has one heck of a Christmas present ready and waiting for her husband. All fluff ;)


**A/N: **AU - Christmas one-shot - Sam and Andy have been married for roughly a year, and Christmas has arrived. Andy has one heck of a Christmas present ready for Sam. Fluffiess ensues :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**~ December 25****th****, 2015 ~ **

"You sure know how to wake up a girl, Swarek," Andy giggles into the early Christmas morning light, as her husband trails openmouthed kisses across her clavicle.

"My pleasure, McNally-Swarek," Sam says resting his forehead against hers, as he tightens the hold he has on her right hand. The platinum wedding ring and engagement ring placed on her skinny finger giving him all sorts of butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"I love hearing _that_," she sighs running a foot up and down Sam's calf, while he uses his tongue to pay homage to her sensitive neck.

"I love saying it," he moans against her skin, as they both think back to their wedding day almost a year ago today.

* * *

_St. Mary's church in Toronto had been filled with flowers and Sam and Andy's family and loved ones. The venue of the wedding had been a request from her father, ever the Irish Catholic; Tommy had insisted upon it, especially after Sam had asked for Andy's hand in marriage. A sentiment that Andy knew had meant the world to her father. _

_Andy had been hesitant to include Claire in the preparations for the wedding, the fear of her suddenly disappearing still lurking in the back of her mind. But her mother had been nothing short of amazing; she had calmed Andy down when she had doubted being the marrying kind, that she wasn't up for the task or when no dress would work with her toned but petite frame. After many, __**many**__ hours spent on the Internet searching for the perfect dress they had found it._

_Sam hadn't been able to contain his rapture in watching Tommy McNally walk his bride-to-be down the aisle, wearing a dress that had in her own words made her feel like a princess. She had been a vision of white in a strapless gown where top of the dress had sewn-in sequins in the fabric while a maroon scarf had been wrapped around her waist. Her curly hair had been swept up in a ponytail where the hair cascaded down her right shoulder with a gardenia flower tucked in behind her right ear. _

_Sam had chosen Oliver to be her best man, while Traci was Andy's maid of honor. Sam had tucked the watch Jerry had given him, the day he had been killed into his pocket – that way Jerry had somehow been with them at their wedding. _

_They had decided to write their own wedding vows. Putting their feelings down on paper had proven to have been harder than first presumed. Andy had been very anxious to hear Sam's vows; it had taken Sam almost a year of dating, a breakup and a bomb in her hands to tell her that he loved her, so to say that she was anxious to hear his vows, would be putting it mildy._

_Sam ran his thumbs across her knuckles in a soothing manner, as he took a deep breath before reciting his vows to the woman, he'd never imagined he'd find. "Andy, you literally knocked me off my feet the first day I saw you," neither Andy nor the rest of the congregation could stop their laughter from erupting at the memory of Andy running Sam down in that back alley so many years ago now. "And you've kept on doing that for the past four years now. I knew, in my gut, that I had met the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Not that it has been easy, the road we've been down, but everything, __**everything**__, has led us here today. Today I am dedicating myself to you, Andy, and to our future together. I love you, Andy, I do," he wipes away the tears that have trailed down her soft cheek._

"_Andrea," the Minister said interrupting their quiet moment indicating that it was Andy's turn. She took a deep breath before their hands once more connected. _

"_Sam, the day I met you, everything changed. You showed me how to trust, how to grow and how to let people into my life. You made me see the world in a different way, a better way. You have been there for me when I needed you, and I promise you, that for the rest of our lives I will be there for you. I love you, Sam, I do."_

"_The rings please," the Minister said causing Oliver to dry away a stray tear. Those two would surely be the death of him._

"_Here, you go, brother," he sniffed making Sam roll his eyes at his obvious show of affection taking the platinum wedding ring from the palm of Oliver's hand. _

_Sam took Andy's right hand in his, removing her engagement ring before sliding first the wedding ring and then the engagement ring onto her ring finger. _

"_Andrea McNally," Sam looked quickly at Claire, and she smiled gratefully back at him over the fact that he used Andy's full name, the name she had been given in remembrance of Claire's childhood friend. "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_Andrea?" the Minister asked, as Andy turned back to Traci to retrieve Sam's wedding ring before turning back to him, taking his right hand in hers, and sliding the ring onto his finger._

"_Samuel Swarek," she smiled looking up at Sam considering this was the first time she'd used his name in its entirety. "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_Samuel, do you take Andrea for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the Minister asked, as Sam tightened his hold on Andy's hands smiling widely at her._

"_I do."_

"_And, Andrea McNally, do you take Samuel for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the Minister asked Andy, who took a deep breath before replying,_

"_I do," she exhaled, an enormous smile on her lips._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the Minister added, as Sam framed Andy's face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her body against his, as the congregation stood up, cheering them on and clapping their hands._

* * *

"Remember, we're going to my dad's tonight!" Andy yells up the stairs to where Sam is finishing up getting dressed. He's going in for a couple of hours to make sure a case he and Traci finished up yesterday gets expedited correctly.

Sam has now been a detective for three years, and despite the problems they were having in the beginning with Sam being the deciding vote on Andy's observations, they had now adapted to it, and it had its advantages in the bedroom as well.

She's pouring coffee into his travel mug, as he comes down the stairs. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he buries his nose in her neck inhaling her scent.

"This attire has its advantages," he whispers letting one hand wander down her right thigh, that has been left bare by the blue button-down shirt of Sam's she's wearing this morning.

"Didn't you get enough last night _or_ this morning?" Andy giggles, as he nips at her earlobe, complete with a beautiful diamond stud he gave her the other night as an early Christmas present.

"Nope," he blows against her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand upright. He grabs his leather jacket off of a chair, and accepts the travel mug from Andy, as he bends forward kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll just be a couple of hours, so we'll have plenty of time for a shower or two," he winks at her. A naughty look appears on his face, as he backs out of the kitchen and heads for his truck.

Andy can't contain the smile on her face watching him back out of their driveway and head towards 15 Division. Her cell rings pulling her out of her reverie, seeing its Traci on the caller-id, she cheerfully answers it, "Trace! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, there, Mrs. Swarek," Traci teases.

"I love hearing _that_," Andy gushes before adding, "and it's McNally-Swarek, Trace." Andy cradles the cell between her ear and shoulder picking up a mug of coffee before sitting down at the dinner table.

"God! You have it bad!" Traci rolls her eyes. "So, have you told him?" she asks impatiently.

"No, not yet," she replies blowing on her steaming mug of coffee.

"Not yet? What's stopping you?" Traci asks confused, as far as she knew Andy was supposed to tell him last night.

"He did," Andy grins at the memory of how Sam had pinned her against the bedroom door, when she had insisted on them _talking_ first. However he had had other plans, and to be honest Andy hadn't exactly hated them.

"Are you going to tell him then? Tonight?" Traci asks anxiously, as she watches Leo pour milk on Christian's cereal. She and Chris have been living together for two years now, and Leo is a great big brother to Christian, and he's grown to love both him and Chris.

"Let's just say that I'm planning one hell of a Christmas present for my dear husband," Andy giggles.

* * *

"_Oh boy," Andy winced coming out of the bathroom, clutching her stomach at Traci's apartment on their recent girl's night a couple of weeks back._

"_You look like crap!" Gail snarled at her, probably because she'd come to girl's night after having had a huge fight with Nick, but nevertheless Andy was in no mood for her rudeness. _

"_Gail!" Traci scolded her, as Andy sat down on the couch holding her stomach. "What's going on with you?" she asked rubbing Andy's back. That was the third time today she had watched her friend flee from a room to use the bathroom._

"_I don't know," she breathed closing her eyes attempting to regain control over her body._

"_You coming down with something?" Traci softly asked, as Gail marched over to them, putting her hand across Andy's forehead feeling for a fever._

"_You're not warm," she announced all matter-of-factly._

"_You don't have to have a fever to be sick, Peck!" Traci snapped at her, growing tired of her vile words being directed at Andy that night. Gail took an involuntary step back, as if she'd been burned before asking, "you knocked up?" _

_Andy and Traci both quirked up at that comment, looking at Gail as if she'd just said the world would go under in a number of seconds._

"_I err…I," Andy stammered, as she strained to remember when she'd had her last period. "Oh, crap!" she gasped slapping a hand across her mouth in shock._

"_Oh my God, Andy!" Traci exclaimed excitedly before turning to Gail asking, "how did you immediately leap to that conclusion?"_

"_Oh, please," Gail puffed out a breath. "She's married to Mr. Sex-on-legs and if those marks on her neck are any indication I'd say the equipment is working just fine," she whistled going into the hallway to grab her purse._

"_Mr. Sex-on-legs?" Andy quipped at her retreating form._

"_Sam is insanely hot, Andy. Even you can't be that obtuse?" she said entering the living room again with a small packet in her hand._

"_What's that?" Andy asked pointing at the object that Gail was holding._

"_A stick to pee on," Gail quipped handing it over._

"_What are __**you**__ doing with it?" Traci asked arching an eyebrow at their friend._

"_Let's just say that I like to be sure when taking a test, and they had a three for one sale at the pharmacy, and I only used two."_

"_And…?" Traci prodded._

"_Don't worry, it'll be awhile before this fine body is ruined with stretchmark's, sore boobs and what have you," Gail retorted before fixing Andy with her trademark ice-queen stare ordering, "chop, chop!"_

_10 minutes later, Andy exited the bathroom, pregnancy stick in hand; she looked up when she entered the living room, pale as a ghost._

"_Well?" Traci prodded standing up, while Gail was lying flat on her back on the couch watching the chick-flick they'd just put on._

_A small smile began to flicker across Andy's features, as she opened her mouth, "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed showing off the stick._

"_Oh my God, Andy, congratulations!" Traci yelled enveloping her in a big hug, while Gail just kept on watching the movie._

"_I'll have to get it confirmed by my doctor, but it's blue!" Andy explained holding the stick up for examination after they'd stepped out of their hug._

"_That's great, Andy," Gail softly replied from the couch, as her blue eyes watered up._

"_Hey, Gail, what is it?" Andy asked tossing the stick in a trash bin before sitting down on the edge of the couch, and Traci sat down on the edge of the coffee table._

"_God, I swore I wasn't going to do this," Gail whispered covering her face with her hands. "Nick and I have been trying for months, and now you're…" she looked at Andy with a soft look in her eyes for the first time that evening. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled for you guys, it's just…" Gail whispered shaking her head._

"_Hard…," Andy said nodding her head. She and Sam hadn't even been trying to get pregnant; they'd talked about it, sure. But no actual timetable of when they'd try had been discussed, but despite that, she knew that he would be thrilled, and be a great father. Just because he was that kind of a guy; the stable kind, at least he was now. _

"_I'm sorry for having been a completely bitch all day," Gail apologized fiddling with her fingers._

"_Ah, we're used to it!" Traci quipped earning her open-mouthed looks from both Andy and Gail before all three burst into giggles._

"_Come here, crazy girl," Andy held out her arms for Gail, as she enveloped her in a hug, and Traci joined them exclaiming_

"_Group hug!"_

* * *

"Call me the minute you've told him, girl," Traci instructs her, as they're wrapping up their call.

"Tell you what – I'll call you when we're done celebrating," Andy tells her with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Eww, McNally!"

"That's McNally-Swarek to you, Detective Nash!" Andy giggles as they hang up.

* * *

"Andy!" Sam yells an hour later when he's back home, and finds the ground floor of their house empty. "You home?"

"In the bedroom!" her voice carries down the stairs.

Sam places his jacket on a hanger in the hall closet before climbing the stairs, two steps at a time.

"What are you doing?" he asks standing in the doorway watching her finishing up the final touches on a present lying on their bed.

"Gee, Swarek, what do you think I'm doing? With it being Christmas and all," Andy asks with an arched eyebrow, as she sits down on the edge of the bed with the present in her lap.

"Is that for me?" he asks his eyes all but dancing at the prospect of getting a Christmas present from his wife.

"Maybe," she tells him shrugging her shoulders, as Sam saunters towards her like a tiger on the prowl. He places his hands on either side of her body, bending down nuzzling her nose with his.

"You're a tease you know that?" Sam quips.

"All this sweet talk, Swarek…" Andy giggles, as their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"You gonna let me open it?" he asks against her tempting lips.

"Maybe I should…" she keeps on teasing him, as he grabs her by the waist and moves her up the bed, pinning her beneath him, as Andy places the gift next to her on the king sized bed.

"Ha!" Sam grabs the deposited gift, and sits up on the bed. Andy joins him in a sitting position, and watches as he unwraps the thing with a huge grin on his face. God, she loves this man a stupid amount.

Andy's breathing picks up, as she watches Sam unwrap the gift. How will he react? Is it too soon? Should she have just told him, instead of doing this? God, her mind is playing games with her. Taking a deep breath, she looks at Sam, who's now holding a yellow onesie in his outstretched hands.

"Andy…?" he whispers hoarsely swallowing what feels like a lump the size of Texas before daring to turn his body towards her, and look her in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers right back unable to contain the happiness she's feeling.

"Pregnant?" Sam can't believe what he's hearing. A baby, _their_ baby, they're gonna have a baby.

"Sam? Please say something. Anything?" Andy pleads with him. Him being silent isn't something she likes. Here, five years after meeting for the first time, it still unnerves her, as if he's about to run.

"I love you," he says and his face does that nice thing when his smile reaches his eyes. "We're gonna have a baby?" he frames her face with his hands pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah…," Andy nods her head slowly, closing her eyes on a deep exhale. Being so close to Sam always makes her heart flutter and her stomach do summersaults, but when he takes his right hand, placing it on her flat stomach, he takes her breath away.

Andy's imagines Sam when they see their baby for the first time on a sonogram, painting the nursery, him being so stupidly over-protective of her and the baby, holding her hand during labor, holding their baby in his strong arms, first birthday party, first Christmas, God, she could go on and on.

"You're amazing," Sam gushes as he moves the hand on her stomach to her face again, tilting her head up.

"So, you're happy?" Andy asks anxiously biting her lip.

"Happy?" Sam asks incredulously. "Andy, I'm thrilled. We're gonna have a baby; a little person will come into this world in eight months' time, our baby. This is the best Christmas present ever," he grins as he presses his lips against hers, lying back down with her on top showing her how much he loves her.

* * *

Several hours later, they're sitting on the couch at Tommy's after having exchanged and opened their presents. Even though it's tradition to open them in the morning, they had agreed to wait until tonight to do it, so they could share the excitement and surprise that accompanies opening presents on Christmas.

"Tommy, let's get some coffee brewing," Amy tells him, as she stands up.

"You got it, darlin'," Tommy grins lovingly at his girlfriend. It makes Andy insanely happy that her dad is happy, because when he's happy, she's happy, and Andy _is_ happy.

Once they're out of the room, Sam tucks her hair behind her ear and traces the outer shell of her ear with his tongue, earning him a quick shove to the ribs by Andy.

"Sam!" she whispers furiously. "We're at my dad's for goodness sake," she admonishes him. After having revealed that she's pregnant they had spent the next couple of hours in bed, exploring each other, as if it had been the first time.

"What can I say? You're irresistible, McNally…," he grins against her skin, as she turns her head towards his, unable to cover her own smile.

"Even knocked up?" she asks arching an eyebrow not realizing that they're not alone in the room anymore. Tommy and Amy have stopped mid-stride in the middle of the living room, mouths wide-open.

"Pregnant?!" Amy gushes in a happy screech, while Tommy grins like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa'?" he asks shocked.

"So much for keeping it under wraps for a while," Andy tells Sam in a soft whisper before giving her father a big smile and getting off the couch to walk into his open arms.

"Congratulations, honey," Amy congratulates Andy after Tommy finally let's her go.

"Thank you," Andy gratefully replies. She loves Amy, she's a great woman and a perfect fit for her father.

"And you too of course, Sam," Amy adds after a while hugging Sam as well, who's now standing behind Andy, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Thanks, we're thrilled," he tells both of them kissing Andy on the top of her head.

* * *

Much later, Tommy and Amy are loading the dishwasher and Sam and Andy are standing by the picture window overlooking the snow coated garden. Sam has his arm securely wrapped around Andy's waist, "you're okay about your dad and Amy knowing?" Sam asks knowing that they'd actually decided on keeping it under wraps for a while yet.

"Yeah, just seeing dad light up like _that_, made it all worth it," she says wistfully.

"You're lucky to have him as your old man, you know?" Sam says softly pressing his lips against her hairline.

"Yeah, I know," she replies and once more wonders if Sam will ever tell her anything about his father. All the family she has met is his sister and mother, but no father. Not even the mention of one, but she won't badger him about that now. Sam clears his throat causing Andy to snap out of her reverie. When she turns to look at him, he's pointing his index finger upwards - to the mistletoe.

Andy rolls her eyes at the sentiment, "are you serious?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he grins down at her. "So, what do you say McNally?" Sam teases her, gathering her in his arms underneath the ornament.

"That's McNally-Swarek to you, buddy…," Andy retorts grabbing a fistful of his shirt before stepping up on her tip-toes kissing him soundly.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Sam whispers against Andy's lips before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Andy replies smiling before closing her eyes.

This is definitely a Christmas neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
